Insecticides are often used to manage insects in or on plants. Most insecticides require contacting an insect to work effectively. Where insects exist on an exposed surface of a plant, contact may be readily achieved via spraying or other delivering means. However, where insects exist at least partially in a plant (e.g., in a stem, in a leaf, in a fruit, in a seed, etc.), contacting often becomes more difficult or practically impossible. The plant, or relevant part thereof, can create a barrier that slows transport of an insecticide. Further, an insect residing at least partially in a plant, or relevant part thereof, may exist in a favorable environment where effectiveness of an insecticide is reduced. For example, if an insect resides in a seed, the seed may act as a barrier to transport and as a shelter from unfavorable environmental conditions. Under such circumstances, the insect may be exposed to the insecticide at a tolerable rate (e.g., where metabolism can break down the insecticide and thereby prevent accumulation of a fatal concentration of insecticide). Exposure at tolerable levels may lead to an increase in insect tolerance to the insecticide and hence a decrease in effectiveness of the insecticide. At worst, the insecticide can longer achieve acceptable insect kill rates. Therefore, a need exists for means to affect insect behavior in a manner that increases and/or maintains insecticide effectiveness. Various exemplary compounds, compositions and methods described herein aim to meet this need and/or other needs.